


Anger

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Spoilers 4 rick :pensive:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: its my rick shades headcanons i make the found family,,,
Kudos: 11





	Anger

He'd taken the call, been pacing around while he listened, Bliss Ocean was getting reckless again, of course- he still had to hide his status from his family, it was one of the rules, but they were gonna be coming to grab him, he just kept quietly answering, he could hear Sylvie and Chappy out in the other room. It was kind of annoying, and Rick tried to ask whether or not he could just meet them somewhere.

They threatened his family. The burst of anger that ran through him was probably stupid to most, but for a person whos emotions _only_ showed in big explosions? He immediately shouted. "You will NOT touch them!" he felt the magic rushing through his body immediately, and froze, that was too strong. He heard a chuckle over the line

' _You might kill them before we do_ '.

Yep, that was certainly what pulled the rug out from under him, and he immediately went to shout again, hearing the hang-up tone and throwing the phone to the ground. Looking at the ground he could see his dark magic starting to bubble and spark. Oh no- oh no no no.

"Don't hurt them- DONT hurt them!" he was shouting at the phone- himself? He wasn't sure, the dark magic burst up around him in a cylinder and wrapped around him, trapping him in darkness. He cried out in fear, taking a step back and trying to get it to die down.

He didn't understand, he'd kept himself around people, he hadn't been working, had the anger been _that_ strong? He didn't get it, the magic whirling around him, leaving his scarf and the end of his shirt vaguely lifting into the air. He spread out his arms to clear a bit of it, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

Rick heard someone running in the hall "Dont come in! It- its dangerous!" he shouted, though it could probably barely be heard over the wind from his magic, spinning faster and faster around him and beginning to knock things around. Tears spilled over his cheeks after a minute as the door slammed open.

Sylvie was standing there, Dirk behind him. Sylvie was saying something, he couldn't tell- Dirk was leaving, no no no no "Dont- dont get any closer! _please-_ " Rick stepped away from Sylvie, and the literal walls of magic shot back up to block out his sight of his brother.

He heard something heavy get knocked into a wall, and he forcibly cleared the magic away a bit again- Sylvie, he'd gotten hurt, oh, oh no, oh no- He could feel his chest closing up, and he took a few steps back, the back of his knees hitting something and causing him to fall- bed? thats a bed, he's on a bed.

And Sylvie has pounced, throwing himself through the magic and onto Rick, a bunch of the golden powder that stayed on his skin puffing up and dispelling some of the dark magic.

Rick blinked in confusion, a little squeak coming out of him, before a wave of exhaustion passed over him. Oh. Oh ok. Sylvies hands were on his face, he was talking, the magic was dying down... "-ppened?! Rick come on!!" 

He stared at Sylvie, and muttered a little apology before letting his eyes close. Sylvie gave a tiny annoyed noise, "Rick, come on- stay up, that was just to dull the attackk..." Rick shook his head vaguely "hurt you." "Shut up, it was like, ten damage, i'm completely fine, hush. What happened? I heard you yell and then- all this..."

"angry." Rick cracked his eyes open again, and Sylvie breathed a sigh of relief at seeing them back to normal. "someone threaten me and Uncle Chappy again?" Rick nodded a tiny bit, and Sylvie gave a tiny smile "I appreciate you wanting to protect us so much." he wouldn't mention the messed up room, he knew Rick would fix it.

Rick smiled weakly, and he was out in a matter of a few more seconds. Sylvie just relaxed ontop of him and huffed. Having emotional brothers was kind of hard to deal with sometimes, but it was worth every second.


End file.
